


Stupid Hoes

by Miazaki



Series: Music Binds Us [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyoun is very fond of Earth music and latches on to a tune that annoys Damar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hoes

_I get it cracking like a bad back._

_Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat_

__

It was no secret that Damar wasn’t fond of Weyoun. He was aware that Weyoun was manipulating him, he just had no way of stopping it and often didn’t realize what had occured until everything was said and done.

_You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses_

_Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business_

__

But now he was  _sure_ Weyoun was just making fun of him. Weyoun often claimed that the Vorta had little skill when it came to appraising art, but…

Bitches play the back cuz they know I’m the frontman

Put me on a dollar cause I’m who they trust in

Damar was convinced Weyoun was, to borrow a quaint Terran term, ‘Taking the Piss’

I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish

A bitch would

Of all the Earth tunes to latch on to, why this one?

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]_

_You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe_

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)_

“Must you play this song  _every single time_  we meet Weyoun?”

“Why Damar, however do you expect to learn about our Earth friends if we do not study their….rich musical history?”

_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_

_And I don’t want custody_

_Hoes so busted_

_Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons_

_And I don’t want custody_

“It also helps that I happen to find the song most…befitting of your  _delightful_  company Damar.”

_You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe_

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)_

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)_

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)_

_You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)_

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is horrible and you should blame her. Not to be taken seriously.


End file.
